


Mission Accomplished  - Steve Rogers (bearded) x Reader

by captainofherheart



Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Steve Rogers Fanfic, Steve Rogers fanfiction, Steve Rogers x You - Freeform, steve Rogers x reader insert, steve rogers lemons, steve rogers nc17, steve rogers nsfw, steve rogers smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: You’ve been on the run with Steve Rogers since the Avengers fractured.  Three years later, you’re leading your own missions.  Sometimes the only way to release the stress of leadership is to completely relinquish control.  Your lover, Steve, knows exactly what you need after a tough mission.Disclaimer:  This is not an accurate depiction of a dom/sub relationship, just two consenting adults fulfilling a need.  This is just for fun and my first time writing this sort of relationship, no hate mail please.Warnings: NSFW 18+ Graphic sex, oral sex (both male and female receiving) spanking, dominant language, unprotected intercourse.





	1. Chapter 1

You could still recall the moment when your life irrevocably changed.  You were sitting at your desk in the Avengers compound when a text came in telling you to come down to the parking garage.  From the way it was written you could tell it wasn’t a request, and you knew the number coming up as “unknown” could only be from one person, Natasha Romanoff.   She had taken you under her wing and for the better part of year had been secretly helping you train so that you could test for a spot on a new mission support team that was being put together.  

You did as told, taking your purse and making your way towards the bathroom, then veering off and taking the emergency exit to the stairs.  It was normal to see you do this, as you frequently used them to fit in mini-workouts and build up your stamina. This time, however, it was a one way trip down.  

A nondescript black car was idling in a spot between two others and you went straight to it, slipping in as smoothly as you could.  Natasha quickly told you about the showdown between Steve Rogers and Tony Stark at a Berlin airport, and what she was able to find out about a smaller, more personal, battle that occurred after between the two of them and Steve’s friend Bucky Barnes.  You had seen the news reports and knew there was trouble brewing, but the Avengers being torn apart and ended was not something you had anticipated hearing. 

Natasha had fought on Tony’s side during the battle, but her loyalty was always to Steve. She’d even helped he and Bucky escape from the airport.  Now she was posing the choice to you. Stay here and continue working at the compound and she, Steve and Sam would become ghosts. Or leave with her now, likely becoming a fugitive in the process, and become one of their team.   

You didn’t need time to think.  Your purse was with you and everything else was replaceable.  Your answer left no room for questions. “What are we still doing here?”  Nat smiled at you, and threw the gear shift into reverse, nodding to herself as you snapped your seatbelt into place and never looked back. 

Three years had passed since then.  New members had joined the team over that time and you had become a highly skilled and integral part of it, recently being tapped to lead your own squad.  Those years also found your relationship with Steve Rogers evolving from friends to lovers. 

Today’s mission had been particularly grueling on you, both physically and mentally, and yet you were also wired.  Being in charge of people’s lives and safety was never easy and you took that responsibility as if you’re very own life depended upon it.  Once the mission was over all you wanted to do was release control, but It had to be kept a little while longer since there was debriefing to deal with.

Once everything was on record you went to the bedroom you shared with your lover, Steve Rogers

Many things about Steve were different since dropping the Captain America shield.  As you stepped into the steamy master bathroom and let your eyes roam over his body the physical ones were the most prominent in your mind. 

He had always been in incredible shape, but his body had changed since becoming nomadic.  He was more defined and his muscles had become even stronger. To help disguise himself he stopped shaving every day, keeping the clean cut look was no longer necessary, and had let his beard grow in and his hair to become long and shaggy.  The look suited him and you found it sexy as hell, especially when you got to lay beside him and run your fingers through his hair.

He had his back to you initially when you walked in and you got a good look at that perfect, tight ass of his, the thighs that had thickened, the shoulders and upper back that had somehow grown wider, stronger, and even more defined.  His acute hearing must have warned him that he wasn’t alone and he turned to the side, giving you a smile as he pushed his hair back and off of his handsome face.

Your eyes looked over every inch of him through the glass as you undressed, watching the way he ran his hands over body as he washed.  Admired the way his thick, large cock rested heavily between his legs. The way he held it as he cleansed himself, stroking it as he kept an eye on your progress.  Your body ached for him, ached for the release only he knew how to give you. You couldn’t wait to be in there with him.


	2. Chapter 2

You stepped into the shower and were pulled into his arms before you could even close the glass door, which he pulled shut behind you.  Enveloped in the safety of his strong arms, breathing in his clean scent, you allowed the hot water to work it’s magic and soothe away some of the tension of the day.  

He took the shampoo bottle and squirted some into his palm before setting it back down on the shelf, then began to massage and lather it through your hair.  

“How did the mission go?’” he asked, as he continued pampering you.

“Not as easy as we thought it would be, but fruitful.  And everyone is back in one piece.”

He rinsed the shampoo out and then repeated the process with the conditioner, a comfortable silence between you, your eyes closed and enjoying the sensations he was causing in your body.  When he finished, he held you close and captured your lips for a long, slow kiss, his hands gliding over your wet curves. 

The tender loving care continued as he turned you around so that your back was to him and he soaped up your breasts, taking the weight of them in his palms and playing with the peaks as you squirmed against him.  Steve continued washing the rest of your body as you melted against him, leaning against his body for support. His hands expertly touched your most intimate spots in a way that was tantalizing but also without expectations, this was all about you.  When he finished you turned into his embrace again. The soothing shower was sometimes the trick you needed to come down from the adrenaline high, but at other times, like today, it just wasn’t doing it for you. You needed a different tactic and began a new mission. 

You finger came up to trace the defined lines in his chest, flicking over his nipples.   His member grew harder at your touch and you could feel it pressing against your leg. You ran your tongue over his clavicle, ending with a little suck against his skin at the end. Below, you felt him twitch more. 

Yes, you knew exactly the kind of tension release you needed. Now it was time to let him know.  

You ran your tongue and mouth over his chest again, licking your way up to the top of his shoulder, where it met his neck, and nipped at the skin there. 

“No biting,” he chastised softly.  

You sucked his skin then bit him again, your hand sliding down his ripped abdomen to grasp his manhood and stroke it.  That got his attention.

This time, he raised a brow at you and said more forcefully, “No biting, little girl.”

Defiantly, you stared into his eyes and said, “And just what are you going to do about it?”

His eyes darkened, jaw tightened, a slight smirk stretched across his lips, and he took a deep breath, expanding his chest.

“What did you just say?” he challenged.

“I said, What. Are. You. Going. To do. About it.” you challenged right back, giving his cock a squeeze.

The rushing of the water barely muffled the sound of the smack he gave your ass.

You nipped at him again.  A second later your found your hair being twisted in his fist as he pulled your head back and claimed your mouth, kissing you hungrily.  You let go of your hold of him and he tightened his arms around your body. 

When he released you, you bit his lower lip and contested, “You’re not the boss of me.”

Another smack landed squarely on your other buttcheek, leaving a sting in its wake, as he straightened to his full height. 

“The fuck I’m not,” he said sternly.  Steve put both arms around your body, effectively locking you in between them as he stared down into your eyes. He gripped your ass, hard, pressing you against his erection and said in a voice that was practically a growl, “I own you, little girl. I own you body and soul.  Or did you forget that?”

He waited a moment, wanting to see if you were still going to give him lip or if you were finally willing to comply.  When you didn’t respond, with more than a slight glare that is, he relaxed his hold on you. 

“Now be a good girl.  Get on your knees and open that pretty little mouth of yours so I can stuff it full with my thick cock.”  Steve’s hands moved to your shoulders, putting a little pressure on them to make sure you would do as told.

You dropped to your knees against the wet tile floor, resting upon your heels for further instruction.  You needed to not be in control, to relinquish your hold of the world after a mission. He understood that feeling more than anyone.  Both you and Steve knew that what was happening right now was just a game, one where the roles had even been reversed at times, and if things ever went too far it would be stopped in a single word. 

For now, there was no danger of it getting out of hand and, honestly, getting your hands on him was exactly what you wanted.  


	3. Chapter 3

The serum had affected every part of Steve and the cock he was currently tapping against your cheeks, and running over your slightly parted lips like it was lipstick, was certainly not spared.  It was massive in size, both length and girth. You darted your tongue out and swiped at the tip when it passed, causing him to stall and hold himself in place as you opened wider and, with a broad tongue, licked the underside of his shaft from root to tip, taking the head into your mouth at the end and gently sucking, letting your tongue spiral around it.  Your hands were folded in your lap but they moved to your breasts at his command.

Above you, Steve was watching with darkened eyes.  

“Fuck, baby, that feels so good.  You like sucking my dick, don’t you?”

After you nodded, he continued, “Yeah, of course you do.  You love sucking my fat cock.”

You turned your head to the side and raised a naughty brow his way while continuing to pleasure him, suckling on a particularly sensitive vein of his.

Steve gave you a smug smile and commanded, “I think it’s time for you to lick my sack, dirty girl.”

Your hands left your breasts and did as they were told, one reaching between his thighs to cup the heaviness there, the other moved to his shaft, pumping him a few times before holding it up and out of the way.  You flattened your tongue against the thick vein and slid down his length until your mouth was at his scrotum. 

You felt your hair being gathered into his fist and then he commanded you to lock your hands behind your back and use only your mouth again.  Without hesitation this time you did as you were told without slowing down your work. His cock was so stiff that it was practically smacking you in the face each time you moved from the bottom of his sack to the top.  

The sounds of pleasure coming from above guided your efforts.  Knowing that you were the one causing those moans was such a turn on that your inner thighs and the floor beneath you were quickly becoming coated with your slick juices.  

Your head was pulled back by his grip in your hair.  

“That was perfect, baby,” he said in a thick voice, leaning forward a bit and using the fingertip of his free hand to trace along your jawline and cup your chin.  “But I think now it’s time for you to open wide so I fuck your throat.”

Your nipples became almost painfully erect as your body reacted to the tone in his voice.  He rewarded you with a smirk as you responded by simply opening your mouth wide and letting out a long “Ahh” sound, barely suppressing your own pleased smile. 

“Better grab onto my ass so you don’t fall over,” Steve told you as both a warning and a threat.  The second you did, he thrust himself into your hot mouth, getting as much inside as he could. He was too long for you to fit him all in, but you had practiced relaxing the back of your throat so you could deep throat him for maximum effect.

Steve moved both hands into your hair, using them to rock your head forward to match his thrusts.  “Fuck, that feels incredible.”

He alternated his thrusts from slow and long to short and fast and you alternated the amount of suction to help bring him as much pleasure as possible.  He was becoming even harder and bigger than before and you knew it was a sign that he was reaching his end.

“That’s it.  Be a good girl and suck me dry.  I’m about to cum in your mouth. Don’t you dare spill a single drop, understand me?”

You met his eyes and signaled that you did and he thrusted deeper and faster for a few seconds before his hot spurts coated the back of your throat.  You greedily took it all, gripping his ass with your hands as he jerked a few more times. 

The game so far had been good, but you needed more.  You needed to be taken, hard. You knew exactly what you needed to do for the reaction you craved.  

When he withdrew from your mouth and you had his attention again, you released your hold of him and tilted your head back, opening your mouth to get some water into it.  Under his watchful gaze, you swished it around your mouth and then spit it out, swiping your hand across your lips as you stared him down.. 

“I told you not to waste it,” he said sternly.

You shrugged your shoulders and nonchalantly replied, “Oops.”

One second you were kneeling on the shower floor, the next you were six feet in the air being balanced on top of Steve’s shoulder and briskly carried out to the bedroom.  


	4. Chapter 4

Steve reached the bed in just a few long strides.  He promptly plucked you off of his shoulder and dropped you onto the mattress.  You landed on your back, but didn’t get to stay there long. Your body was still bouncing a bit when he kneeled beside you and swiftly flipped you onto your stomach, swatting your ass in the process.  Your body was soaked everywhere, and from more than just the water in the shower. 

You were laying across the bed, horizontal to the headboard.  When the first open handed smack came across your ass it caused you to grip the edge of the bed, sucking in your breath at the impact. The heat was instant, your blood rushing to the surface and there was good chance you were going to have a tough time sitting later. 

It wasn’t necessarily painful, but it wasn’t exactly gentle either.  The two of you had this down to a science and he knew exactly what your limit was, knew how to help you ride that fine line between pleasure and pain.  Steve ran his hand over the tender flesh, massaging away the sting, and you felt yourself reacting to his touch. His fingers slid down between your cheeks and you spread your legs a little wider, inviting him in.  

Steve’s fingertips slid up and down your swollen lips, barely grazing them.  He teased you, bringing his long middle finger near your aching core and inserting it just to the first digit before withdrawing it.  Every time you moaned or whined he would either give you another spank or would grip the flesh of your ass and give it a squeeze. 

You had no control over your impulses and began to squirm, trying to get pressure where you wanted it most, hoping his finger would accidently slip and enter you fully.  Unfortunately, Steve was onto your tricks. 

Without warning, you found yourself flipped over onto your back so that you were completely exposed to him.  You body was on fire as you watched the lust burning in his blue eyes. 

Steve’s hand was resting upon your knee and it slowly slid up the inside of your thigh, spreading them apart, as he said, “I thought I was punishing you, but it seems my dirty girl likes it rough.”  The serum had given him lightning fast reflexes. He used them against you and surprised you with a slap against your pussy. You gasped at the sensation, your clit pulsing and wanting more attention.

“You like that, don’t you?” he stated, more than asked, giving you a few more smacks against it before palming it roughly, fingers once again toying with your entrance but never going in. 

Steve lowered himself so that he was kneeling right above your body, his head near your quivering belly. 

His beard hair tickled your skin as he brought his face near your mound and inhaled deeply as you watched.  “I can smell how much you want me. I bet you’d love for me to stick my tongue into your pussy right now, wouldn’t you?”   

You simply nodded as you looked down towards him, practically willing him to do just that.  The fact that his mouth and very talented tongue were mere centimeters above exactly where you wanted to be touched was driving you insane.  You’d give anything for him to suck on your clit right now. 

“You want me to eat you? Is that what you want?” he teased, scraping his beard against your sensitive nub, causing you to pant with anticipation.  You couldn’t keep up the tough girl routine anymore, you needed him.

“Yes.  Please… Sir.”

Instead of granting your wish he pulled his face and fingers away and said sternly, “Well, fuck that.  Only good girls get that kind of reward and you, well, you have been a very naughty girl.”

You dropped your head back to the mattress and let out a frustrated whine, bordering on a whimper.  Your hands went up into your hair, grabbing your scalp as you tried to slow down your breathing. 

Steve’s hand found your mound again, his palm rubbing against you and bringing out different sounds as your hips began to gyrate.  

Your eyes had been shut but you opened them and took a look at the magnificent man who quite literally had you in the palm of his hand.  Your chest was heaving and his eyes went to your breasts. You moved your hands to them, pushing them together enticingly, running your thumbs over the stiff peaks and relishing the jolt of electricity it sent throughout your body.  

His hand left your sex and slid up towards your belly as he said, “You seem to have forgotten something.”  Steve brushed your hand off of your left breast and squeezed it firmly, pinching the nipple a bit. “I own you.”  

Steve brought his face down between your thighs again and licked you from your bikini line up to your belly button.  He swirled his tongue around it and continued upward with a broad swipe until he reached your tits. 

“These are mine.” he said gruffly, before taking one, then the other, into his hot mouth and sucking firmly.  His teeth sometimes scraped along the skin but it just enhanced the sensation and you were desperate for more. 

Steve stretched out alongside you then and pulled your face towards his own.  “I own you body, heart and soul.” He sucked, then pulled, on your lower lip before you exchanged hot, wet, open mouthed kisses.  Steve turned your face away and ran his tongue along the vein at the side of your neck, steamy breath warming your ear as he nipped at your earlobe. 

You were licking your lips and letting out small moans as he worked these pleasure spots, riding the line between being your Dom and being your worshiper.  Your hands were fisting the comforter as they tried to keep you in place. 

“Tell me you’re mine.”

Without hesitation you answered, “I’m yours.”

He turned your face towards his, your faces just inches apart. 

“I don’t know if I believe you.  Tell me you’re mine.”

“I’M YOURS!” You nearly shouted, wanting him to take you now and take you hard.  

He wasted no time showing you who was boss again.  Steve’s hand slid down your body and before you knew it he had two of them inserted inside of you, thrusting upwards.  His thumb was working your clit in circles. The sensation caused your juices to gush and you let out a low, throaty moan.

“You belong to me, I’ll take you how I want, when I want. Is that clear?”

“Whatever you want.  Please, I’ve been such a bad girl, I’m sorry.” you pleaded, your core aching with the need for him to fill you.

“Get on all fours, little girl.  I’ll teach you a lesson you won’t soon forget.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part. Thank you for reading!

You scrambled into position as quickly as you could, your body pulsing, pussy clenching even before Steve touched you. There was no need for him to enter you slowly in order to allow your body to adjust to his girth, you were ready to take him.  He aligned himself and grabbed onto your hips, entering you in a single thrust until he was balls deep. His massive cock hit every spot just right and you came instantly, crying out his name in a moan of pleasure so loud that it almost hurt your throat.

Behind you, Steve was not thrusting, just grinding himself against you with small hip movements while he let you settle down.

“Fuck! I love the way your pussy clamps around my cock when you cum?  Such a needy girl.” he said, letting his hands now run up your back, following your spine until they reached your shoulders.  “Let’s see how fast I can bring out another one.”

With that he pulled out almost to the tip before plunging back in, rocking his hips into you.  You let your head drop down, a steady stream of breathy moans and gasps emitting from you as he took you exactly the way you wanted him to. Steve let go of your shoulders and grasped your hair in his hand, using it to pull your neck back up and holding you completely at his mercy.

“You love it when I fuck you like this, don’t you? You love feeling my big cock filling you up?”  You felt the build up of another orgasm and started rocking yourself back against him hard, chasing it.

Early on you both realized that the traditional dom/sub roles were not for you.  Withholding orgasms and edging were not things either of you needed to get off. It was more about handing over the reigns and letting the other have control of your actions, combined with showing the deep love you each had for each other.

Steve could tell from the sounds you were making that you were close.  He let go of your hair hand and put his arm across your chest, pulling you up to rest your back against his body.  You turned your face to the side towards him and he instantly claimed your mouth for a wet and breathless kiss, sinking you down onto his throbbing cock and giving you shallow thrusts as your tongues battled each other. You were right the edge, and he knew it. One of his hands grasped your breast, pinching the nipple, while the other moved down between your legs and quickly worked your clit.  You felt the orgasm hit you like a strong wave and you rode it out, grateful that he was helping to keep you upright.

When your breathing slowed, Steve released his hold and you assumed the position on all  fours again. Your arms were feeling a bit shaky so you slid down and let your forearms rest against the bed, laying your head upon it.  Your nipples were grazing the comforter and sending tingling sensations every time they rubbed against the comforter.

Steve had pulled out of you and was now gripped the globes of your ass, massaging then squeezing them hard, separating them.  One of his thumbs added pressure to your back entrance and you started feeling aroused all over again. “Mmm, you like that, you dirty girl? Maybe next time I’ll fuck you there.”  He applied more pressure and you began to pant as your desire for him built up again.

From your position you were able to view a part of his body and felt anticipation as you watched him stroke his length, preparing himself to enter you again once you’d had a little time to recover.  His stamina was unreal.

This time he went into you slowly, inch by luscious inch, pulling out just enough to tease you before moving forward.  The angle you were in helped him hit new spots as he fucked you in long, strong strokes. You could feel yourself building up to a climax, but didn’t think you could possibly cum again.  Steve proved you wrong.

He pulled out and dropped to his knees behind you, burying his face into your pussy from behind.  His fucked you with his tongue, lapping up your juices and making you lose your mind from the sensations it was causing. When your sounds became desperate again he spread you wide and flipped onto his back, pulling you down to ride his face.  He latched onto your clit and a scream ripped through you, leaving your throat raw, as you came so hard that you gushed, coating his beard and leaving his lips glistening. You looked down at him, smiling in disbelief at how hard it was. He smiled back, wiping his face, his eyes still full of desire and quipped, “Tastes like honey, and that’s goal from now on.”

You started to laugh, but it ended abruptly when he quickly repositioned you both so that you were now resting on your back with him laying between your legs, your body wrapped in his strong arms.  You eyes were locked onto one another and he captured your lips for a deep kiss. You could smell your unique scent on his face, taste yourself on his tongue, and it just made it all the more intimate. He was no longer your boss, or your Dom. He was your lover, your equal.  

Your hands held his face for a few moments before moving sliding down to trace the chiseled muscles of his back.  As the kiss deepened and grew more passionate he began to grind his hips against you and you could feel his erection sliding along your sensitive lower lips.  

“I love you, so much,” he said, placing a gentle kiss on tip of your nose.   

“I love you, too, Steve.”  you answered softly against his lips as you returned to them for another kiss.

You reached down between your legs, finding his hardness there, and guided him back into your core.  

Steve pushed himself up on to his forearms to take his weight off of you, and you raised your legs high, your hands moving to grab onto his ass, enjoying the way those muscles felt as they clenched with each slow thrust into you.  

Steve swiveled his hips and worked you deep, but gentle. The vibe was completely different than it was before.  You let go of his bottom and ran your hands along his sides, lowering your legs so that your feet were resting on the bed and you could match his thrusts easier.  

Steve slowed himself down and dropped his head to your chest, lifting a hand to hold your breast so he could take it into his mouth.  Your hands sunk into his hair, your head pushed back against the bed as you writhed with pleasure at the new sensation. After a couple of minutes he came back into position above you, his strokes become faster and harder as he chased his own release.  

You got lost in one another’s eyes for a moment, the connection deep, enhancing the pleasure your bodies were giving each other.  You raised your legs and locked them across his back to allow him to bottom out within you and it was just the angle he needed. After a few stronger, faster thrusts he erupted deep within you, crying out your name.  You could feel every pulse and twitch of his cock, your own inner muscles clenching down and milking him as you came a final time.

When you were both finished and had regained your breathing, Steve nuzzled you with his nose, his impossibly long eyelashes and long beard tickling your skin.  

“Was that okay, baby?  Was I too rough with you?”

You took his face in your hands and peppered it with reassuring kisses.  

“Noooo, not at all.  You were perfect, Steve.”  You teased him, adding, “It was exactly what I needed, but my legs are such jelly that I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for a while.”  

He gave you a soft, closed lipped smile, one that crinkled the edge of his eyes and said quietly.   “Well then, mission accomplished.”

 


End file.
